


make this the one

by kuro49



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, pacific rim kinkmeme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is one thing to be in their bedroom but a whole other thing to be on camera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	make this the one

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tumblr kinkmeme prompt: [Herc/Chuck pornstar AU](http://pacificrimkinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/86686990859/herc-chuck-pornstar-au). _Herc and Chuck meet on a porn shoot (bareback creampie with Chuck on the bottom)._
> 
> Please don't look at my google history, oh my god. On the other front, I apologize to OP for the rusty porn.

This is not a secret.

Really, it’s not that Herc doesn’t know what Chuck does or that Chuck doesn’t know what Herc does either. The man has made it clear to his boy from day one just what daddy does for a living, and Chuck has never been quiet about it since he’s decided that he wants to follow in daddy’s footsteps too. It’s only because they’ve never done it with each other on film that is what makes the biggest difference when they both arrive on set.

(And the strangled little noise Chuck makes at the back of his throat rivals Herc choking on a sip of his water, plastic bottle nearly crumpling in his hand.)

It’s not a matter of principle when he takes him aside. “…You alright with this, kid?”

Because Herc understands that it is one thing to be in their bedroom but a whole other thing to be on camera, playing each emotion up for an audience they don’t ever have to see eye to eye. Nobody knows that they are father and son is what’s kept them both in the business for so long.

“I’m not a kid.” The scowl Chuck turns to him is indication enough, and Herc returns it with a long look at his son. “You aren’t answering the question, Chuck.”

“It’s not like it’s my first time.”

“It is ours.” It’s a matter of trust now when Herc doesn’t push any further, giving Chuck the boundaries to draw his own line.

“I know.”

It is here that Herc smiles and gets Chuck to finish off the rest of his bottled water.

“Alright then.”

 

They get the entire day to shoot.

With just a few lines of menial dialogue said in exchange, like always the clothes are quick to come off. And then it’s all hands on, and really, that’s what the Hansens are best at.

When the cameras are rolling, they are only a fraction of who they really are. Each gasp made breathy and desperate, not for the man with his hand tilting his chin up so he can suck his thumb into his mouth. This is for all the men and women who will be watching when Chuck angles his hips to the cameras, drawing Herc to the perfect distance, not too close as to hide a thing when Herc finally bottoms out.

The stretch and the lewd drag of his cock in his ass, daddy’s hands hooked carefully tight beneath his knees. And Chuck doesn’t know why this is what makes him red in the face when he looks up through his lashes and sees his father standing above him.

(Or maybe he does. This is not the first time Chuck has bottomed for another man, this is however the first time he has done this for his dad. And to have the man fuck him like he fucks the man in their shared bedroom of their home, that is something else altogether.)

It doesn’t go unnoticed, barely anything does when it’s just between the two of them.

And Herc, bastard that he is, just grins and says.

“Spread yourself wider for me, sweetheart.”

It’s not on the script, and it doesn’t need to be because the editing crew will be keeping that in the final reel.

This, Chuck knows.

He swallows hard, feels each snap of Herc’s hips with his entire body. Takes every thrust in stride and he imagines that this is how the old man feels when Chuck is between his thighs, spread out and begging to be fucked in the way he is now. Not in words, because that isn’t them but in a way that is much more intimate than that.

In ways only they understand when they are in their own bed, away from the red blinking light that indicates the camera are trained just on them.

 

They are nothing but seasoned professionals and maybe that should scare them but it’s enjoyable just as it is. All the breaks in between are good too, lets them catch their breath, lets the crew go out for a breath of air that isn’t reeking of sex.

Herc pulls out, careful to wrap his hands around the base of his cock so he doesn’t come, so when he does, the cameras will get the effect they need to extend his orgasm, take every angle of him ejaculating into Chuck and have it edited so it looks as though it is one long continuous shot.

“You’re not getting tired on me now, are you, old man?”

Herc scowls and turns to Chuck, hates the way the smirk curved across the stretch of Chuck’s lips has a way of getting him to say yes, just not on this though.

“Don’t call me that.”

“Maybe that’ll get you to stop it with _kid_.”

“Is this your way of telling me you prefer _boy_?”

And well, the full body shudder that goes through Chuck doesn’t go unnoticed either.

 

The two of them are vocal, more so than they are when it is just them and dirty talk isn’t necessary to get anyone excited, where the brush of his mouth across his knuckles gets him harder faster than when he is opening him up with his tongue, thighs spread further apart for the lens of the camera and a million views.

And its not that they are vanilla in their own bed, beneath their own sheets, because when Chuck is kneeling over him, teased him twice to the edge but still hasn’t taken off the cock ring to let him come. Where Herc can beg himself hoarse, and Chuck will only give him so much, not to take the edge off but to keep him there, fingers slick with lube, three in his ass and his thumb pressing insistently on his perineum.

Herc leans over his boy, dragging him close by the hair, tongue thrusting, almost lazily into Chuck’s mouth, already opening wide enough to suck something much thicker down to the hilt.

He calls him a _good boy_ , and he calls him a few other choice words that aren’t so sweet either. Murmured into the shell of his ear, just loud enough for the mics to pick up, he tells him he is _going to put that pretty mouth to work alright_ like it means something, like people actually says things like this when they are fucking someone halfway to oblivion.

It is Herc who dribbles the synthetic cum down the cleft of his ass when they film the final scene. And to this day, lying back, stretched out and looking fucked out, Chuck will never get over the fake stuff, cold against his skin while his daddy’s cum is still hot inside of him.

It drips down the inside of his thighs, the sight obscene as the camera takes what it needs, punctuated with the way Chuck lets out each breath, rasping like he can’t get enough air, hoarse like he’s been noisy fuck all night. His eyes are a little glassy like it’s really that good when he turns his head, panting for the scripted kiss.

Before Herc leans down though, he swipes two fingers against the swollen opening of Chuck’s hole, pushing pass that first ring of muscles and shallowly thrusting until Chuck is groaning from the stimulation alone. It’s not often for Chuck to do as he is asked, Herc can count on one hand. But he obediently opens up when Herc drags his fingers out, coated with his own semen and brings it up between his lips like it’s an offering.

Like with everything else when they are on the job, they make it a show and they make it a good one.

Chuck cleans Herc off, eager with every deliberate swipe of his tongue along the length of each finger. It is only then that Herc leans down, kissing him like he’s fucking him from the start, all over again.

 

XXX Kuro


End file.
